iOnly Have Eyes For You
by Magarooski1124
Summary: Carly is fed up with the kind of guys she dates and decides that maybe...just maybe, she should try again with Freddie. Sam is more than shocked when Carly confides in her about it and all her past feelings for Freddie come rushing back, but she refuses to let it matter. As for Freddie, he's simply baffled, but it doesn't take long for him to realize that he only has eyes for...
1. Chapter 1

**Revised chapter! I started this fanfic before the last iCarly and since I've only posted one chapter, I decided to revise it so that it would fit in better with the ending of the series! If you haven't read it, then no worries, but if you have, read it again! I'll start up with Life's a Beach after this one…it won't be too long.**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 1**

Carly watched in horror as her date closed his eyes, puckered his lips and leaned forward…waiting. She simply opened the door to her apartment, walked in and slammed the door in her date's face. "Worst. Date. EVER!" she exclaimed as she slammed her purse on the chair and then gave a little pout like a girl who didn't get her way. "It's not fair."

Sam, who had been currently stretched out on the couch watching TV, snapped herself up. "What? How could that be? He was a _gorgeous!_!"

Carly sighed as she shuffled her way to the couch. "Oh, he's gorgeous all right," she admitted as she sat down and leaned back with a puttering sigh. "But on the inside, he's a total…total…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Jerk?"

"No, too tame."

"Nerd?"

She snorted. "No."

"Rude?"

"No…well, yes…but still not the word that…butt-munch!" She suddenly exclaimed as she shot up a finger. "That's it…he's a total butt-munch!"

Sam pursed her lips. "Nice word…even if I don't know exactly what it means, but it sounds pretty bad."

"Oh, it is…very, very bad…the butt-munch was a total prick…he only talked about himself and his stupid fraternity and how popular he was blah, blah, blah…and then he…" She trailed off when she heard the rapid Spanish words coming from the TV. "What are you watching?"

"What?" She turned her attention to the TV she had forgotten about and then smiled. "Oh…it's a Spanish soap opera."

"Really?" she asked as she studied it with a frown. "How do you know what's going on?"

"I don't…well, not really…I know some Spanish…"

"You do?"

"Mom brought back a man from Mexico when she went to Cancun for her birthday."

"Of course she did." She frowned slightly. "Wait…when did that happen?"

"It was during the time you were in Italy."

"Ah…I think I remember you mentioning it one time on Skype now that I think about it."

"Probably. Miguel lasted a few months…I learned a few things…most of them I couldn't say without offending you…which is kind of the reason why I think I'm following this, but…if I'm right…I think that guy, cheated on that girl with that guy's mom…or wait…maybe aunt…and then she slapped him and then he pushed her down the stairs, which caused an uproar, and then he…"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't care."

She nodded slowly. "Right. Sorry." She picked up the remote and turned it off. "Back to your awful date…what happened?"

She crossed her arms and pouted again. "I don't want to go into it…just know that I was ready for it to be over after five minutes. He even had the nerve to try to kiss me out there…he was absolutely clueless!"

"Sorry, kid," Sam said as she nudged her shoulder with hers. "I knew you were excited about it."

"That's the thing, I'm excited about all my dates…I get my hopes up and then I'm constantly disappointed."

Sam sighed as she propped her feet up on the coffee table. "Dating life is a cruel, cruel world."

"I'll say," Carly agreed as she copied her move. "I can't even remember the last time I had a decent date. I've had a lot of first dates recently, but not a lot of seconds."

"The last date I went on was kind enough to show me that he knew how to burp the alphabet…as impressed as I was…it wasn't very attractive."

Carly grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"See? You're not alone, Carls…it's hard finding a decent boyfriend." She picked up her bottle of root beer she had been neglecting and took a healthy swig. "Don't worry, you'll find someone…you're too cute and girly not, too."

She let out a laugh. "Gee, thanks, Sam."

Sam lifted her bottle in a toast. "No problem…always here for you."

"I miss Italian guys…especially, Carlo." She sighed dreamily. "Carly and Carlo…it has such a nice ring."

"Isn't that the guy that didn't speak a lick of English?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, how did you guys date if you couldn't talk to each other?"

"We managed just fine," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sam snorted. "So basically all you two did was make-out?"

"Pretty much…I was no match for his accent…he would speak two sentences to me and I'd jump him…well, maybe not every time…but most of the time."

"That's your problem, Carls," Sam said as she wagged a finger at her.

"What's my problem?"

"This," she said while circling her hand an inch from her face.

"What do you mean, _this?_" she asked, mimicking the same move but more dramatically.

"You don't see past a pretty face. You see a good-looking guy…like Carlo…and think, that's it…he's perfect…he's the one."

"That's not true," she said with a little pout.

"C'mon, Carls…you know it is." Sam shifted and put a hand on Carly's knee. "Look, there's nothing wrong with scoping out some serious eye-candy…I for one, enjoy admiring the male species…but I also take a minute to see past a pretty face before I spring and turn the flirt on."

"How can you by just looking at them?" she asked. "Isn't that what you usually find out on a first date?"

"If you take a moment to really look at a guy…look past his pretty face, piercing eyes and charming smile…you'd be surprised what you can see. Take your date for example…I was watching him when you went up to talk to him at the Groovy Smoothie…it didn't take me long to realize he was a tool."

"But…why didn't you tell me? And you seemed so shocked a second ago when I came in here."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't listen…you'd get all defensive…don't deny it, you totally would."

Carly shrugged a little. "Yeah, okay."

"As for earlier, I was faking the shock to make you feel better…wasn't the least bit surprised." She gave her knee a little slap. "So…next time you see a cute guy…really look before you jump, okay Carls?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Assuming that the girl talk was over, Sam grabbed the remote and turned it back on just in time to see Jose and Maria…her favorite couple…in a heated embraced. "Oh, my gosh…they're kissing…it's about time!"

Carly just rolled her eyes but then couldn't help but watch. "Wow…they are really going after it."

"Yeah, they are!" She said with excitement. "They've been at each other's throats forever! It was only a matter of time before they jumped each other."

Carly gave Sam an amusing look. "How long have you been watching this?"

"Since Miguel introduced it to me."

She snorted a laugh. "You crack me up, Sam."

Just then, the door opened and Spencer walked in. "Hello, sister…and sister's friend who never leaves my apartment…well, when she's in Seattle anyway."

"Hey," Carly said.

"What up?" Sam said as she raised her bottle but never took her eyes from the TV.

"How was your date?"

"Sucked."

"Really? Well, what….holy banana split, those two people are kissing…aahh, more than kissing, more than kissing." He ran over and practically tackled Carly to cover her eyes. "Nothing to see here."

Carly shrieked as she batted his hands away. "Get away from me you psycho! I think I'm old enough to see a cheesy love scene."

"Nope, no you're not," he said as he was now sitting on top of her and pressing his back against her. "You're my innocent little sister and you always will be…no peaking!"

"Dude!" Sam said as she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What? I'm just a big brother protecting her from…"

"A baby wipe commercial?" she finished for him gesturing towards the TV.

"A what?" He peaked an eye open to see a little baby giggling into the camera and his eyes softened. "Awwww."

"Get off of me!" Carly exasperated as she shoved him until he slid off her lap and sat between her and Sam. "_You_…are cray-cray!"

He gave her a little smirk. "You're just realizing this _now?_"

She huffed. "Will you please leave?"

"Why?"

"Because your face is annoying me at the moment."

He gasped…dramatically.

"Just leave," Carly said with a laugh. "I'm talking girl talk with Sam here and I can't do it with you here."

Sam leaned forward to look at her. "Really? I thought we were done with girl talk."

"Not quite."

She groaned as she collapsed back on the couch…dramatically.

"Oh, get over it," she said and then pointed to Spencer. "You. Leave."

"Fine!" he said as he shot to his feet. "I'll just go up to the studio and watch my own TV while you girls gossip about boys and fashion and…other female…issues."

"Not the time of the month for that topic," Carly pointed out.

He made a loud strangled scream as he slapped his hands over his ears and stalked away, only to pause at the base of the steps and turn. "By the way…you wouldn't happen to know what…"

"Channel 13," Sam commented fully knowing what he was asking.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed and charged up the stairs.

"Oh, you can watch a Spanish soap opera but I can't?" Carly called after him.

"I'm a grown-up!" he yelled back.

"Grown-ups don't catch things on fire on a regular basis!"

"Shut-up!"

"He's going to be highly disappointed when he realizes the shows over," Sam said as she turned off the TV once more. "So…what else do you want to talk about?"

"I…I…well, I've been thinking that I, uh…"

"Jeez, spit it out, Carls."

"I think I want to try again with Freddie," she said quickly before she lost her nerve.

"Try what with Freddie?" She picked up her root beer to finish it off.

"You know…try again…I want to ask Freddie on a date."

Sam, who had just taken her last sip of root beer, spewed it all over the floor and coffee table.

Carly glared at her. "I am _not _cleaning that up."

"What?" Sam exclaimed between coughing fits. "You're going to what with Freddie?"

"You heard me," she said and then because she all of the sudden became nervous, she shot to her feet and began to pace. "I was thinking about him during my disastrous date…I feel like I never really gave it a shot."

A slight sense of panic began to emerge deep in her gut. "Yeah, because Freddie ended things before it went further."

"Exactly," she said pointing at her. "I didn't fight hard enough for it…I let him have his way and…well, honestly, at the time…I was a little relieved he ended things. I felt like we were both too young to risk our friendship over a relationship."

"And now you feel like it's worth it?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice. "Carly, you _never _felt that way about him before."

"I know, but…I feel like I should at least try. He's so sweet, Sam…he'd be a great boyfriend."

"I can speak from experience and tell you that he is," Sam said as he got up as well and felt almost dizzy. All her feelings she had for Freddie seemed to be rushing back into her, reminding her of what she didn't have anymore…of what she might never have. "He was a very good boyfriend, Carly."

"I know it." She stopped pacing to look at her. "I saw you he was with you, Sam. Why did you guys break up? You never really told me what happened."

"Sure I did."

"No, not really…you just told me you both decided that you two didn't mesh well that way and decided to call it off."

"Well, that's what happened, Carls…what else do you want me to say? Did you want a play by play on the whole thing?"

"No, but…Sam, do you still have feelings for him?"

"What?" she snorted. "No…don't be stupid."

Carly eyed her carefully. "Are you sure? Because I would never ask him out if…"

"It's no big deal, Carly," she said as she shrugged it off. "So we dated for a while…it's ancient history…go ahead and ask him out."

"Are you sure?" she asked still not convinced.

Sam rolled her eyes and hoped it came off as casual. She would not let this be a big deal…she would not care one way or the other who Freddie dated. "Of course I'm sure, I would tell you if I wasn't…ask the nub on a date…he'll get a kick out of it. We both know he's always had a thing for you."

Carly gave her a small smile. "Not always, Sam…not when he was with you."

She shrugged again. "Yeah. Well. Maybe."

"There's something else…something I never told you about."

She gave her friend an uneasy look. "What is it?"

Carly began her pacing again. "The night I left with my dad…I went to say goodbye to Freddie when he was putting away his equipment and…"

"And what?"

"And…well, I kissed him."

Her heart shuttered painfully in her chest. "What? You _kissed _him?"

"Sort of…maybe…yes."

"Which one is it?"

"Yes." She stopped her pacing and let out a breath. "Yes, I kissed him…it was an impulse thing…I had no intention of doing it because I still didn't feel that way about him, but…"

"But what? You kiss him to mess with his feelings?"

"No! Of course not, Sam! It was just…he was so cute the way he was babbling on and on about something, trying not to sound sad that I was leaving, but doing such a poor job, that…I don't know, it just felt like the thing to do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't matter...I was going to Italy and he was staying here…it was just a kiss goodbye and it lasted all but a second, but…It's been in the back of my mind these past two years and…well, I think I want to try it with him. Is that completely nuts?"

"Yes," she answered honestly and then sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "But…you should do it."

"Really?"

"If that's what you want…if that's what Freddie wants…why not? I couldn't care in the least." _Liar, liar, pants totally on fire! _

"But…are you _sure _you don't have feelings for him? I know you haven't seen him much since you live in California now…and will go back to California after Christmas, but…seeing him now, after all this time…"

"Nothing has changed," she assured her. "He's just a friend, Carly…Freddie and I don't make sense as a couple…we never did."

"That's stupid…and wrong…you two were great when you were together."

"Maybe…but that was a long time ago…so, yeah…ask Freddie out…make the nub happy." She needed to go. She really needed to get out of here before she went ballistic. "Anyway, I better run…I need to get home and make sure mom takes her meds."

"What is she on this time?"

"I forget…hopefully something to make her less batty." She had to fight the urge to flee out the door, but managed to slowly make her way to the door. "See you tomorrow…sorry again about your date."

"Thanks…see you tomorrow."

Sam gave her a salute as she opened the door and as soon as she closed it behind her, she took a moment to let out a shaky breath. Carly kissed Freddie…her Freddie…okay, maybe not _her_ Freddie…he hadn't been _her _Freddie in a long, long time. However, there were times that she still felt drawn to him…felt like they were still together in some way…minus all the make-out sessions of course.

Man, did she miss those, she thought with a sigh as she finally headed down the hall towards the elevator. Freddie was a geek to the core, but he sure knew how to kiss. So good in fact, that they actually had broken up at 2:00 in the morning instead of midnight like they originally planned. It had been hard for both of them to pull away from each other.

Best to forget about it, she thought as she squared her shoulders and shook the memories away. Her relationship with Freddie was best kept where it belonged…in the past.

The elevator dinged and she headed toward the sliding door when the object of her thoughts stepped out of the elevator and into the hall. "Hey," Freddie said with a smile. "Just the girl I've been looking for."


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ: **

**Hey guys! I had meant to update sooner, but then decided it would be better to wait until the last iCarly aired so I could work that into it. I just revised chapter 1, so I would definitely go back and read it if you haven't already! Here is the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy! This won't be too long of a story and once I'm done, I will get back to working on Life's a Beach!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey," Freddie said with a smile. "Just the girl I've been looking for."

He was looking fairly adorable in a pair of jeans, and a hideous looking knitted Christmas sweater that had his mother written all over it. "Hey Benson…nice sweater."

His easy grin turned to a scowl. "I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

She smiled as she flicked the dangling little cotton red ball that stood for Rudolph's nose. "It suits you."

"Thanks…wait." He narrowed his eyes in speculation. "Was that a compliment or an insult?"

God, he was cute. "A little of both." She reached up and brushed some of the snow from his shoulders. "Now, why am I the girl you're…what is that in you're carrying?" she asked suddenly. "Is that what I think it is?" She then gave a dramatic sniff. "Oh yeah, it is."

He grinned as he held out the bucket of fried chicken. "I'm surprised you're just now noticing…got this bad boy for free."

Her eyes widened. "What? How?"

"I was walking by Cluckers on my way home and this guy…a fairly big guy…walks out with it looking as guilty as you look after you suck out the cream from our cupcakes when we're not looking."

When she just laughed, he took a moment to enjoy it…he always did like the sound of it. "Anyway…just as I was about to side-step around him, a very angry woman practically jumped him…yelling at him for sneaking around her back and reminded him that he was suppose to be on a diet, that the doctor said his cholesterol was high, blah, blah, blah…and while she's drilling him, he simply gives it to me and says. 'Here…enjoy'. So…in honor of the poor guy and his nagging wife…I tend to do just that…but I had to find you first."

"Why?"

"Well, who else am I going to share a bucket of fried chicken with?" he asked with a baffled look.

Everything in her went soft the way most girls would go soft after a boy recited a love poem. "Freddie…"

"C'mon…I don't think my mom's home, we can sneak it in to my room and chow down. Oh! And you can catch me up on _Eternal Love_," he added after a thought. "I haven't seen it in awhile."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "I still can't believe I got you hooked on a Spanish soap opera."

He just grinned. "At first, I was annoyed with you that you were watching it while we were Skyping…especially when you were telling me to shut up every five seconds…but then I was seriously hooked."

"You even started yelling at me to get out the way so you could see the TV," she remembered with a smile. "Jose and Maria kissed."

Freddie's jaw dropped. "What? Seriously?"

"And then did some serious baby-making," she added.

"Oh. My. God…tell me everything…no wait, let's wait until we get to my room, then tell me all the details."

He started to drag her towards his apartment and she almost let him, but then she remembered her talk with Carly…and dug in her heels. "I can't."

The force yanked him back a bit, nearly knocking himself into her, but managed to get his footing. "What? Why?"

"Sorry…but I have to go."

He eyed her suspiciously. "You're telling me you don't want to go with me to eat fried chicken? Sam Puckett is turning down fried chicken?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've turned down fried chicken before…okay, that's an obvious lie…but there's a first for everything, because I can't stay." Even though there's nothing else she'd rather do than go with him and eat greasy fried chicken while they gossiped over a cheesy soap opera. "I have to get home…I have a thing."

"A thing…what, you mean like a date?"

"Sure," she said without thinking. "I mean, yeah…a date."

He dropped her hand. "With who?"

"You don't know him…just a guy I met the other day…at the mall…I really need to go."

"Well…all right."

"I'll call you later and tell you about Jose and Maria…anyway, I think Carly wants to talk to you about something…you can share the bucket with her."

He shook his head. "No…she'll just pick off the skin and you know how annoying that is."

"True…very true…anyway…thanks for the invite…really sorry, but I gotta run."

"So you said," he said sadly. "I'll see you later, then…have a good time on your date."

Sam watched, with some deep regret, Freddie disappear around the corner, then turned around and walked to the in the elevator that had still stayed open. When the doors closed, she leaned back with a sigh and decided that life just about sucked when your best friend liked the same guy you realized you never quite got over. The same guy that she never quite forgotten…even when she was miles away. The same guy, she admitted with some regret…that she was still in love with.

And wasn't that a kick in the ass?

"That's it," she said aloud as the doors opened to the lobby. "I'm going home to open one of mom's boxed wine…and pick up a bucket of chicken at Cluckers to go with it."

XXX

Freddie stood outside Carly's door, not wanting to go in quite yet, as he tried to figure out why he was so upset. Not upset…disappointed, he corrected himself as he leaned against the door and took out a chicken leg and took a hefty bite with some aggression.

It wasn't that he was jealous of this random guy she had a date with…he didn't even know the guy and it obviously wouldn't amount to anything, seeing as Sam would head back to California after the holiday. It was just…he was looking so forward to really hanging out with her. She'd been in town for a few days, and he's seen her about every day since, but usually they were with Carly, or Gib…or someone else, that he hadn't really had a chance to talk and catch up.

He missed her.

He had missed Carly, too…when she went off to Italy with her dad, it was like apart of him was missing. Carly meant the world to him…but, when Sam had told him the night of graduation that she was moving to LA…he was absolutely devastated.

He had brushed it off…or tried to act like he was excited for her, rather than sad to see her go. He even made a joke that he would come visit and she could track down Selena Gomez for him and hook him up. She had rolled her eyes and then laughed and said she was going to be too busy tracking down One Direction to have another go at them.

And on the day she left…he had been the one to drive her to the airport and the car ride had been eerily quiet. There was so much he wanted to say and he assumed the same from her…but they hardly said two words to each other.

Outside the airport, after he got out her bags, they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before finally Sam stepped in and circled her arms around his waist. He practically threw his arms around her and they hugged…_really _hugged…until she finally pulled away and looked up at him.

He remembered wanting to kiss her…just harmless kiss goodbye…like the one Carly gave him, but one that meant so much more. But he couldn't do it…for some reason he just couldn't get up the nerve to do it.

It was a moment he would pay to have back so he could do it all over again.

Instead, she lifted up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "See you around, Benson."

"Try to stay out of trouble, Princess Puckett…at least until you make a friend that can bail you out of jail."

She had laughed as she swung one of her bags over her shoulder. "Good advice, Fredward…well, bye."

"Call me when you land?" he blurted out as she walked away from him.

She paused at the sliding doors and turned back to him. "Of course," she had said and then gave him a little salute with her boarding pass before slipping inside.

He had stayed there in that spot for a while…long enough for the security guy to have to politely ask him to move along. On the drive back he had been so depressed he was afraid he might start crying like a little girl…it was humiliating.

He managed to hold back the tears…and a few visits from time to time had helped…but yeah…he missed the hell out of her.

"No point in standing out in the hall sulking like an idiot," he told himself as he polished off his second chicken leg before pushing himself off the door.

He'd see Sam tomorrow and they would catch up, talk about Jose and Maria finally doing the deed, and if he decided to dish about her date, there was no harm in that either.

But for now…he'd better go see what Carly wanted to talk to him about.


End file.
